


Where the Heart Is

by misura



Category: Crusade
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Is

"This," Gideon said, leaning back in his chair, which creaked just the way it had been creaking for years. "This is the life. Paradise."

A glass of iced tea on the table nearby.

"Paradise?"

And, of course, an extremely and strangely wary looking technomage gingerly sitting down in the other chair, the new one which barely creaked at all.

"Paradise," Gideon said firmly, reaching for his iced tea.

Galen looked entirely unconvinced, but not quite ready to argue the point.

For a moment, Gideon considered explaining. In the end, he figured Galen would just have to find out for himself, taste the iced tea, feel the wind of his face, grow fond of the sound of a creaking chair, all those small things encompaased by that single word:

 _home_.


End file.
